The 20 Methods
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: Mikan is surely the loudest girl ever to be encountered. But Natsume knows exactly how to shut her up... [One-shot]


**A/N: **Hey! While I was writing _In the Piece of Paper: Tell Me What I Am to You! _I ended up scribbling nonsense on my notebook then BOOM! Ta-da! I got some new story. So, thank you for reading this XD

**Disclaimer**: _It's in my profile_ but what the heck. **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

**The 20 Methods**

_Of How to make Sakura Mikan REALLY Quiet_

**1. The Most Used Phrase to Silence Anybody**

"Natsume Hyuuga, you JERK! I can't believe you tripped me! We just met and you're being a terrible classmate! Why did you trip me in front of the class and why are you smiling like that?! Did you… oh… DID YOU ACTUALLY SAW MY-?"

"_Shut up_, Polka Dotted Panty Girl."

* * *

**2. Sealed Lips**

"Not _you_ again! What are you doing here in the library? Oh… reading mangas? That's nice… hey… what's with that face? I supposed you have some bad things to say to me or you're going to trip me again right here in between the bookshelves and-_mmfmfmmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmmphmf_!"

"Noisy girls are ugly. It's too bad my hand could only cover your mouth."

* * *

**3. In the Air**

"Hey, Natsume! I see you're with your friends in your usual hangout. Gee, I didn't know the Alice Academy could have such huge school grounds… Wow, the Sakura trees are pretty! No wonder why you guys like it here! Oh! But that's not the point why I'm here! You know, I decided to ignore our differences. So, um, can we be frie_eee_nds? _AHHHHH_!"

"… N-Natsume…?"

"Yeah, Ruka?"

"Is that the… girl you were talking about last three days ago?"

"She's annoying isn't she? She speaks a lot of words."

"… But you didn't have to throw her away like a piece of trash…"

* * *

**4. Using Your Legs**

"Natsume! I want you to meet my best friend, Hotaru! She's really nice and she's good at inventing stuff and… hey… ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?! HOW CAN I TALK TO YOU THEN!?"

* * *

**5. Duct Tape**

"NATSUME! PUT ME DOWN! PEOPLE ARE STARING! WHY'D YOU DO THIS NOW WHEN WE'RE IN CENTRAL TOWN?! Are you still mad at me for not coming to the party? You know we got exams! Eh? Oh no… RUKA-PYON SAVE ME! AW, COME ON AND I THOUGHT YOU'RE NICER THAN NATSUME! Wait, wait! I-!"

"… Oh, magical duct tape, tell me your secrets…"

* * *

**6. The Blackmail**

"Natsume! NATSUME! It was so AWESOME with the way Ando-senpai made shadow puppets. He and Misaki-sempai did a great job-!"

"You want Howalon?"

"YES!"

"Then shut your yapping."

* * *

**7. Hotaru's Invention**

"Ugh! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE MY PARTNER FOR THE PROJECT! And I also can't believe that you went and… hang on… ISN'T THAT HOTARU'S SILENCER?! THAT THING SMACKS PEOPLE OUT-!"

"...Hn... So it knocked Polka out real good..."

* * *

**8. The Dead**

"Oh, Natsume… I don't want y-y-you to see me cry… you'll make fun of m-me... But… I-It's so horrible… He d-d-didn't survive the-"

"Your dog won't like to see you crying. He would be sadder. So, be quiet."

* * *

**9. The Phone**

"Hi! Natsume! I'm so happy that you got my call!"

"Only for you, Polka."

"I was just wondering if you could help me on something… It's kind of difficult to do…"

"Tch. Nothing's difficult for me."

"Okay! So could you help me find the end of the rainbow? I really want to see if there's a pot of gold and… Natsume… did you just hang up on me?"

* * *

**10. Humiliation**

"Oh, my gosh! It's YUYA MATSUSHITA! EEEP! He's so handsome in person!"

"Hey, Yuya, this idiot here is a fan of yours who still sleeps with her mom, who once pee on fake Santa Claus, who shows her panties to anyone, who pukes twenty times after a roller coaster ride and still won't stop riding it even if she looked like a patient who escaped from a mental hospital... Polka, why are you so quiet? Tell him more of yourself..."

* * *

**11. Three Unspoken Words**

"Natsume? NATSUME! Are you even listening to me? You're acting so weird! First, you're always turning red! I told you to go see the doctor! Second, you're always staring at me. What are you?! A stalker?! Third, you're talking to yourself a lot!"

"Mikan?"

"… Eh? Did you just… say my name…? Um… what is it Natsume?"

"I love you."

* * *

**12. Manners**

"Mmhmm! Eaching zhis spaghetti iz dilizious!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Especially on your first date."

* * *

**13. The Threat**

"Why are you so JEALOUS?! I never get jealous when you talk to other girls! So why don't you-?"

"I'm going to kill Ando if you're so noisy."

* * *

**14. Keep It Short and Simple**

"Man… I must be a terrible girlfriend! I can't believe I just left you out in the rain like that! I'm so sorry! If only I brought my phone along… but I left it at my apartment because I need to focus the studies because… I… I want to keep up with you and impress you but-"

"… Your silence means you like that short simple kiss."

* * *

**15. The "Secret"**

"Aw, Natsume! You're so sweet! I love you so much that I think the butterflies will kill me and give me some disease that Lord knows what and I think you're going to-"

"Yeah, but here's the thing… I've been keeping this secret for a long time…"

"Hm? What? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"It's worse… I'm gay…. Ah… that lie really shut you up, huh?"

* * *

**16. Old Photos**

"Hmm… excuse me, Mrs. Sakura?"

"Yes, Natsume?"

"When was this…?"

"Oh, goodness! That was Mikan's third birthday! Isn't she cute? Aw, she used to put her diaper on her head and pretend to be Superwoman! Ah… she's seventeen now. Oh, how fast the years gone…"

"… The years did gone, Ms. Sakura… Hm… Hey, Mikan? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Tell me about how it feels to be Superwoman."

* * *

**17. Silent Treatment**

"What course are you getting, Natsume? ...Hello? Natsume? ARE YOU GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT? Fine. I won't talk anymore!"

.

.

.

"...That actually worked."

* * *

**18. The Last Word**

"Natsume, since you just moved into my apartment by FORCE, can't you at least put the toilet seat down after you use it?"

"Well, can't you just leave the toilet seat UP after you use it? Oh, yeah I won this round like I always do in the other rounds."

* * *

**19. When the Moon Rises**

"Oh, Natsume… it's a lot safer with you. I really like this feeling- being pressed up in warm blankets with you- uhm, I didn't meant it in a perverted way, okay? I'm just saying that I-"

"Go to sleep. It'll be easier to hold you."

* * *

**20. The Long-Awaited**

"Natsume Hyuuga! You better have a good explanation! I mean, why did you drag me out here in the park? It's TWO IN THE MORNING and I-!"

For once, in a lifetime… she fell into silence and Natsume hasn't even said a word yet and barely touched her. She balled her hands into fists.

"So…" He cleared his voice. "… By getting on one knee and showing you this diamond ring that's worth a million yen, shut you up immediately?"

She shook her head. "… I'd scream really loud from ultra happiness if you're really going to…"

"Forget it." He sighed and stood up, brushing the filth off.

"Huh? Why?!" Mikan's angelic face was torn into bewilderment and disbelief and mostly hurt.

"Because…"

Mikan felt something heavy and warm in her fingers. She looked down and the ring reflected her amber eyes.

"You said 'yes' before I could even ask you." He said, smirking. "So, I rather slide the ring in than ask you a question that's so obvious already."

"Natsume Hyuuga," she gritted her teeth, hot tears were in her eyes. "You idiotic perverted jerk."

"Shut up Mrs. Hyuuga and just tell me you love me."

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, I'm noticing a pattern in my stories... But anyways, let's check our Things-to-do List...

1. Read the story ^**DONE**

2. REACT to the story ^**DONE**

3. Leave a review... You haven't done this yet.

So leave it right... there!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
